Life with derek: And a Virus
by OKgirl9885
Summary: When a Virus infects the world Derek, Casey, Lizzie, and Edwin leave their home, Claire, Leon, and Sherry look for a home without zombies, as Kayla and Andy exit a hell whole that probubly is the only safe place from zombies. Will these heros save earth
1. Warning

_**Okay As you all know I do not own resident evil bioshock or life with Derek but I do own Andy Hill and Kayla Askvin and I will be writing a story about them later on in the bioshock file thing on fanfic but this is warning to all of you. It has some bad language think about a lemon for a few characters but the couples are Derek and Casey, Lizzie and Edwin, and Claire and Leon and for some people who hate Ada (Sigh) yes she's in this but Kayla has a funny way to describe her BUT IN THE BACK OF THE STORY THEIR WILL BE A LITTLE CHAPTER GUIDE THAT SHOWS ALL OF THE LEMONS AND ROMANCE (MOSTLY LEMONS) BYE AND ENJOY THE STORY WHEN THE STORIES FINISHED.**_


	2. Looking, Leaving, and Looking

**_This story I have been thinking about for awhile it has Bioshock, Resident Evil, and Life with Derek And I don't own anything but i do own Kayla askvin and Andy Hill And some plasmids_**

* * *

Casey, Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti P.O.V.

"Come on!" Derek shouted he locked the doors and windows of the house "Derek be quiet their attracted to sound" Casey whispered. "Sorry" he said as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a hand gun. "Hurry up" Casey said as Edwin came down stairs with a gym bag full of cloths and some of his valuable things. "She's almost ready." Edwin said as he set his stuff down "Casey, here" Derek whispered as he handed her the hand gun. "Alright Marti and I are ready" Lizzie said as she and a crying Marti came down the stairs with bags too. "Casey you got the food?" Derek asked as he locked the last window "Yeah it's in the SUV" Casey said "Smerek, why can't Mom and Dad come with us?" Marti sobbed as Lizzie and Edwin put all the bags into the SUV in the closed garage and got in. Derek took a deep breath as he heard the moaning and banging coming from the basement as Casey placed a hand on his shoulder with a worried look on her face "Mom and Dad can't come with us" Derek said simply as he picked up his sister and him and Casey got in the SUV after putting Marti in the back and opened the garage door and drove out. "Where are we going to go the whole worlds infected" Lizzie asked "I don't know we'll figure something out" Casey said. Then she looked over to Derek who had a scared look on his face. He didn't know where they were going him and Casey didn't, but staying in one place meant that they were going to die so it's better to stay on the road. Then Derek felt Casey's hand on his "We're going to be alright" Casey said as she turned her eye's back to the road and so did he as he began to recall how all this happened. And how he almost lost Casey.

~FB~ "Their have been unconfirmed reports of a Virus that was made by umbrella that has been sweeping the world" the Channel Five news woman said as she sat at her desk. "DEREK" George screamed as he looked at him "DAD it unconfirmed it doesn't mean it's true" Derek yelled back as he turned off the TV "Well go get Casey I better give her a gun as well" George said as Derek walked up the stairs into his room instead and shut the door. 'George is just getting worked up over nothing' Derek thought as he sat down on his bed and looked at the hand gun his father gave him. Then he heard a scream coming from Casey's room. "Casey" he called "Derek Help Me!" she cried as he ran into her room as a pale man tried to bite Casey's neck "Shoot it!" Casey screamed as Derek aimed the gun and fired hitting the thing in the shoulder, but it only knocked the man down just long enough for Casey to run into Derek's arms crying as Derek shot it in the head. "Casey" Derek said as he wrapped his hands around her "That thing just walked into here and tried to bite me" she cried he could feel the tears on his shirt "Casey it's alright it's over" Derek whispered in her ear. "We need to get out of here" Derek said.  
~FBO~

Derek shook his head 'There has to be a safe place on earth but for now we need to leave' Derek thought "Maybe if we go to Nebraska there wont be that many people there so it might be safe" Edwin said "Haven't got any place else" Derek said as he got on the highway

Claire, Leon, and Sherry P.O.V.

Okay they didn't blow up raccoon city because well... IDK why I just didn't want it to get blown up, but this is after they leave.

"Where are we going to go" Claire asked as they walked away from the city following the train tracks Claire and Leon each holding one of Sherry's hand "I don't know" Leon said as he looked back at the city "What are you looking at Leon" Claire asked as she looked back "I thought they were going to blow up the city" Leon asked "Maybe they had something else planned" Claire said "Well as long as we got out okay" Claire said as the sky began to grow dark and they set up camp for the night in the woods. Leon and Claire sat around a burning fire as sherry slept on the ground still wearing Claire's let me live jacket. "Where are we going to go" Leon asked as he starred at the fire "Leon could we go to Nebraska my grandparents used to live there we could stay with them until we figure things out" Claire offered as she cuddled close to him "I guess we'll talk about it more in the morning" Leon said as he wrapped his arm around her

Kayla and Andy P.O.V.

"Attention Subject K and Subject A are trying to leave Rapture stop them at all cost" Sofia Lambs voice rung throughout Rapture as Kayla and Andy ran through Welcome to Rapture toward any sub. "There's one up ahead" Kayla screamed as the big sister gloves formed around her "Alright it's on the back" Andy said as he put the jammer on the sub to block Sofia's missiles "Hurry" Kayla said as they shut the door to the sub and went down into the ocean "We made it" Andy whispered as the sub began to weave through the city "To the united states" Kayla said as her and Andy smiled at each other "Rapture gave you everything Subjects K and A and you just turn away we'll if you don't want to sat in Rapture then you will have to die" Sofia Lamb said over the radio and Kayla formed the whole suit around her as they looked out to see a missile coming for them "Brace yourself" Kayla said as the missile blew up the sub and it began to fall toward the ground as she and Andy got out but he was falling too. 'Andy!' Kayla thought as she swam towards him as fast as she could and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the surface. "Andy" he heard her say faintly "Andy get up" she said as he opened his eye's to see her looking at him "Kayla" Andy whispered as she used her telekinesis to pull the water out of his lungs "Thanks" he coughed as she helped him up "Shouldn't you hide your sister gloves and boots?" Andy asked he he stood up, but began to fall until Kayla caught him then he got a bad smell "oh god do you smell that god it reeks" Andy said "I know somethings not right that's why I kept out the blades" Kayla said as she wrapped his arm around neck and they began to walk into the city. "Where are we?" Andy asked as he began to regain his balance and let go of her "South Carolina" Kayla said as she let the gloves disappear but kept the blades switched out. (Think of her like this on both her wrists she had a square piece of metal with a blot in the middle and under her skin its attached to her blades so she can switch them in and out without having to have the sister outfit) "Hmm considering my blades and throwing knives are built in you need a gun" Kayla said. Back in rapture they all had reasons why they were test subjects Kayla was tested on blades she could throw knives at 100 mph and never miss her mark and had telekinesis without plasmid and the forearm blades were a bonus for her and the built them onto her sewing the blade holders to her upper arms and thighs. Andy on the other hand was tested in guns he was able to shot a gun and never miss his mark he didn't even have to look at what he was shooting to kill it. "Here" Kayla said as they walked into a gun shop "What do you want?" Kayla asked as he looked around he had never seen so many guns "Can I have a Quick fire gun Kayla" Andy asked "Andy were both 13 you don't need to ask me" Kayla said as they grabbed a gun and walked back out into the city to find a man chasing a small furry thing and the thing hid man for Kayla and Andy and it hid behind Kayla "Stop" Kayla ordered but the man kept running for the thing but soon they found out it wasn't a man his eye's were gone and blood ran all over his cloths. "Eww that's grosser then a splicer" Kayla said as the he ran faster toward them and Andy pulled the trigger on his gun killing it "I think it's a zombie" Andy said as they both looked at it "Do you really think so" Kayla asked "I mean sure don't you remember when they brought that one guy and it attacked people so they killed it" Andy said "And what's that" Kayla asked as the furry thing stayed a good yard away. "It's a Puppy" Andy said as the snow white dog ran up to Kayla and began to pull on Kayla's leather straps attached to her sister boot "Can I Andy? I can put it in my basket with a little pillow when we get into fights and besides my holes are a lot smaller then the other Big Sisters so it won't get out" Kayla said as she picked up the puppy and pet it "Alright Kayla" Andy said as Kayla set the dog down and tackled Andy kissing him on the lips as the puppy barked wagging his tail and licked Andy's hand. "She thanks you too" Kayla said as they got up "let's keep moving we can make out later" Andy said as he and Kayla walked through the city Kayla holding the dog in her arms.


End file.
